


Мама

by Bergkristall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall
Summary: Разглядывая экспресс, Наташа едва заметно улыбнулась. Она была уверена, что для ее воспитанника этот год станет воистину незабываемым. Еще малышом он увлеченно играл с моделью железной дороги, которую ему подарил Тони. Снова внимательно все осмотрев, она направилась назад, в мир магглов.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мама](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618214) by Shiru. 



Когда Наташа вышла из портала, она была напряжена до предела. На платформе «Девять и три четверти» еще никого не было — до отправления «Хогвартс-экспресса» оставалось четыре часа. Но Наташа не могла в очередной раз все не проконтролировать, в конце концов ее подопечный скоро сядет в экспресс и покинет их на долгое время.

В этот миг к перрону с оглушительным шумом подъехал величественный красный поезд и, скрипя, остановился. Спустя пару минут из него вышел пожилой мужчина и покинул платформу, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на Наташу.

Разглядывая экспресс, Наташа едва заметно улыбнулась. Она была уверена, что для ее воспитанника этот год станет воистину незабываемым. Еще малышом он увлеченно играл с моделью железной дороги, которую ему подарил Тони. Снова внимательно все осмотрев, она направилась назад, в мир магглов.

Позже Наташа вернулась в их комнату в отеле. Если, конечно, это можно было назвать простым словом «комната». Несмотря на то, что им надо было провести в городе всего лишь одну ночь, а сам Тони не смог приехать, он не отказал себе в удовольствии забронировать номер люкс, для описания которого слово «роскошный» являлось почти преуменьшением. Наташа считала, что «помпезный» подходит больше.

Она прошла напрямую в большую гостиную, из которой открывался фантастический вид на крыши Лондона. Со стороны дивана до нее донесся глубокий храп. Похоже, путешествие на самолете все же утомило Тора, хотя поначалу он был в полном восторге от этой идеи.

Рядом со стеклянной дверью балкона стоял Клинт, который как раз закончил говорить по мобильному и повернулся к Наташе. Им не нужны были слова, лишь вопросительный взгляд одного и успокаивающий кивок другой, подтверждающий, что все безопасно. Клинт с облегчением вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся.

— Он до сих пор не появлялся, — сказал он. — Полагаю, еще спит.

Наташа лишь усмехнулась.

— Можно подумать, ты сам в это веришь, — и с этими словами она направилась в комнату воспитанника. Вчера он настолько выбился из сил, что вечером сразу вырубился. Но насколько его знала Наташа, в это время мальчик уже вряд ли спал. 

Разумеется, она оказалась права. Он сидел сгорбившись прямо на полу в окружении книг, между которыми валялись перья и его мантия. Даже палочка оказалась зажата между двумя томами. Наташа подняла ее и тихо кашлянула.

Мальчик поднял голову и тут же радостно улыбнулся.

— Таша! Доброе утро! — приветствовал он ее, захлопнув толстую книгу на коленях.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — отозвалась Наташа и слегка улыбнулась. — Это все необходимо убрать, нам через пару часов уже выезжать. Справишься?

— Конечно! — воскликнул он и заторопился. — Я уже начинаю. Просто разволновался и захотел еще раз перечитать книги, которые мне подарил дядя Тор.

— Вижу, — усмехнулась она, протягивая ему волшебную палочку. — Но с ней нельзя так обращаться. Как мы учили?

— Правило седьмое: береги свой рабочий материал.

— И?

— Правило четвертое: никогда не оставляй волшебную палочку дома.

— И?

Мальчик несколько недоуменно посмотрел на Наташу, он явно не понимал, что же она еще ждет.

— Не забывай позавтракать, почистить зубы и никогда не опаздывай.

Он рассмеялся и торопливо закивал, прежде чем умчаться в ванную. Наташа посмотрела вслед, ощутив, как ее затопила волна необыкновенно теплого чувства. Она уже давно перестала этому удивляться. В конце концов, она уже почти десять лет заботилась о мальчике, такие эмоции не были для нее в новинку.

Десять лет назад Наташа была на задании вблизи Лондона, когда увидела небольшой сверток на пороге чьего-то дома. Из любопытства она подошла к нему, склонилась и в тот же миг была пленена зелеными глазами на круглом детском личике. С трудом оторвавшись от этого взгляда, она позвонила в дверь.

То, что случилось потом, до сих пор заставляло ее испытывать ярость. Люди, открывшие дверь, оказались полным ничтожеством. Едва взглянув на младенца, они прочитали письмо и сразу же разразились громкими проклятиями. Лишь зажегшийся в других домах свет заставил их замолчать, после чего, не стесняясь в выражениях, они объяснили Наташе, что не собираются принимать в семью «этого урода» и она может делать с ним все, что хочет. И захлопнули дверь прямо перед ее носом.

Наташа так разозлилась, что просто взяла малыша с собой. Директор Фьюри сначала назвал ее сумасшедшей, но очень быстро выяснилось, что, кроме тех двоих придурков, у мальчика не осталось родных: он — сирота.

Благодаря директору ЩИТа усыновление прошло быстро и без проблем. Мстители узнали о ребенке лишь через четыре года, но приняли эту новость лучше некуда. Кроме доктора Беннера, который поначалу испугался, когда перед ним появился черноволосый пятилетка и попросил поиграть с ним. Но затем и Брюс быстро привык к новому члену команды и полюбил его.

То, что ребенок оказался волшебником, они поняли два года спустя. Тор нашел правильного учителя и организовал бо́льшую часть магических занятий. Конечно, мальчик ходил в школу, но и каждый из Мстителей считал своим долгом научить его чему-нибудь. Наташа улыбнулась, вспомнив, сколько часов она провела с ним в тренировочном зале, показывая основы самозащиты.

Оттолкнувшись от косяка, она прошла в ванную. Глядя, как ее подопечный педантично чистит зубы и безуспешно пытается пригладить растрепанную черную шевелюру, она спросила:

— Ты сделал свои упражнения сегодня утром?

— Сразу же, как встал, — отозвался мальчик, не отрываясь от зеркала.

— Отлично. Жду тебя в гостиной. 

Он не ответил, так как с высунутым от усердия языком пытался привести волосы хоть в какое-то подобие прически. Как будто это могло сработать.

Через два часа они втроем стояли на платформе «Девять и три четверти». Тор уже попрощался с мальчиком и остался за пределами вокзала — он понаблюдает какое-то время за поездом. Просто так, на всякий случай.

В отличие от раннего утра, на вокзале теперь царил невообразимый шум. Повсюду толпились ведьмы и маги, но Наташа разглядела и несколько магглов: неподалеку от них стояла богато одетая семейная пара, родители с улыбкой на лице слушали свою возбужденно тараторящую дочь.

В этот миг Наташа почувствовала, как ее воспитанник робко тронул ее за руку. Посмотрев на него, она увидела, что к радости и предвкушению на его лице примешались страх и сомнения. Сжав его руку, она опустилась на колени и посмотрела прямо в зеленые глаза, взгляд которых даже спустя годы не потерял своей невинной чистоты.

— Слушай меня внимательно, малыш, — начала она, благодарная Клинту, который в тот же миг встал перед ними, загораживая от любопытных. — Ты научился всему, что мы могли передать тебе. Ты — сын героев. Я горжусь тобой, Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся, похоже не слишком успокоенный ее словами.

— Я никогда не рассказывала тебе о том, что есть причина, по которой мы оставили твое полное имя, — они с самого начала все честно рассказали Гарри, когда он спросил о своих родителях. — Твои родители умерли, защищая тебя. И совершенно точно они не хотели бы, чтобы ты грустил. Ты должен гордиться своим именем. Ты сын двух героев, и тебя воспитали другие герои. Гордись собой и тем, кем ты стал, мой сын! — Наташа запнулась, поскольку эти два слова удивили ее саму. Но она знала, что это так. — Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду любить тебя так же, как тебя любили твои родители. Слышишь?

Страх постепенно пропал из взгляда Гарри. Он энергично потер рукой лицо, а затем широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Вот так намного лучше, — с гордостью кивнула Наташа и в следующую секунду чуть не упала от напора, когда две маленькие руки с силой обняли ее за шею.

— Спасибо, _мама_.


End file.
